devastation_overdrivefandomcom-20200215-history
MainP
Summary The Counter-Force is the Primordial Embodiment of Balance and Order. Backstory The Counter-Force is that which maintains the balance between everything. If Existence were to overcome Non-Existence then it would lose its meaning as something can be said to exist only because other things don’t exist. And if Non-Existence were to overcome Existence then it would disappear as Non-Existence is possible only when the concept of Non-Existence exists. It’s all paradoxical but each Primordial Embodiment requires the existence of the others to maintain their own existence. Appearance and Personality Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | High 3-A | 1-A | High 1-A Destructive Capacity: Multi-Galaxy Level+(Caused an explosion which dwarfed the Virgo Supercluster wiping out several neutron stars in the process.) | High Universe Level (Had a short skirmish with Satsuki with Infinite Stratos and was capable of keeping and trading blows with her) | Hyperverse Level+ (As a Watcher the power of the Counter-Force was described to be so great that the combined power of two Overseers would not be considered a threat to him) | High Hyperverse Level+ (The Embodiments are beyond logic, beyond reason and beyond comprehension by all beings besides themselves. They are at the highest level of power any and every being can reach without being the most extreme definition of Omnipotence where beings have no meaning, no equals and are above everything. They can will almost anything to happen and are only limited by the fact that they are incapable of destroying each other and are limited by the personification.) Range: Universal | Hyperverse Level+ | High Hyperverse Level+ Speed: ' Massively FTL+' () to Infinite |'Irrelevant' | Irrelevant Durability: Multi-Galaxy Level+ () | High Universe Level (Had a short skirmish with Satsuki with Infinite Stratos and was capable of keeping and trading blows with her) | Hyperverse Level+ (The combined might of two Overseers was not enough to make him serious.) | High Hyperverse Level+ (The Embodiments are beyond logic, beyond reason and beyond comprehension by all beings besides themselves. They are at the highest level of power any and every being can reach without being the most extreme definition of Omnipotence where beings have no meaning, no equals and are above everything. They can withstand anything and can never be permanently destroyed.) Stamina: Limitless |'Irrelevant' | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Infinite | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi-Galaxy Level to High Universe Level | Hyperversal+ | High Hyperversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Omniscient Weakness: If any of the other Embodiments are destroyed all the Embodiments cease to exist. But they can will themselves to exist again so it’s not really much of a weakness. Powers and Abilities: Immerse Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Durability, Endurance, Stamina and Intelligence, Telekinesis, Truth Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Particle Manipulation, Immortality, Regeneration, etc | Nigh-Omnipotence, Complete Arsenal: Perfection, Omniscience, Questionable Omnipresence, Existence and Non-Existence Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Balance Manipulation, etc. Feats Destructive Capacity *Caused an explosion which dwarfed the Virgo Supercluster wiping out several neutron stars in the process. *Matched punches from Satsuki, the shockwave released from which had enough energy to erase the universe several times over. Speed *Capable of keeping up with Satsuki using Infinite Stratos. Durability Endurance Stamina Intelligence Powers and Abilities |-|PAABAF= Immerse Strength: Immerse Speed & Reflexes: Immerse Durability: Immerse Intelligence: Immerse Endurance and Stamina: Regeneration: The-Counter Force is capable of rapid regeneration so great that he can come back from getting his physical and astral bodies erased. Destruction of his cells, molecules, atoms, protons, neutrons, electrons and even the complete eradication of his soul is useless. As long as his mind exists he will always maintain his existence and he is capable of recreating his physical body and astral body with but a mere thought as such completely killing him is impossible. Life and Death Manipulation: This ability is a form of reality warping which allows the user to kill any who he pleases as long as they are weaker than him. Beings that are than the user can be killed off with but a mere thought as long as the person is within range. There are four types of Death which the user can cause depending upon his level of control and level of power he has. *Physical Death: Causing the physical death of a person is the easiest as the user simply has to have a much greater amount of power than his opponent. The level of control the user has over his power, the amount of power he has, the amount of power the person the user wants to kill has and the range upon which this ability is to be used are the factors which determine whether if the person would die. There are various ways to cause physical death. The most common being having more physical energy and having more control over it than the person the user wants to kill, having 5X more power than a the opponent is enough to completely immobilize that person from 100 Kilometers away and having 10X more power is enough to kill that person. The closer the person is the easier it is to cause them death. Physical Death isn’t destroying the physical body, it isn’t destroying the particles or sub-atomic particles; it is simply erasing everything which can be considered as your body reverting to become nothingness. This method while being the most common is also the most ineffective as compared to the other methods. Not a lot of beings can come back from getting physically erased but having an intense amount of control over Astral Energy the opponent can simply recreate his physical self. With enough will power and control over Mental Energy the user can possibly increase his physical energy enough not get killed. These are some of the ways which physical death can be rendered ineffective. *Astral Death: Astral Death is the complete eradication of the one’s astral aspects. *Mental Death: Telekinesis: Advanced Adaptation: Users can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them. In a fight, they may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass their opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. They can also analyze and understand any object, person or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. They may develop Extrasensory Perception when searching for something, Teleportation when trying to reach a far away destination, Transformation when facing too many or powerful opponents, etc. Users can quickly recover from any damage, develop immunities to their source, even rebuild themselves from scratch (or environmental materials/energies if fully destroyed), and are thus virtually indestructible. Astral (Spiritual) Aspects Manipulation: Physical Aspects Manipulation: Mental Aspects Manipulation: Boundary Manipulation: Higher beings are capable of surpassing all boundaries Order Manipulation: User is able to manipulate order on a literal, symbolic, conceptual and physical level. They have ability to recognize, discern, envision and understand overt and/or underlying patterns and structure of anything physical, social, mental or natural and know their weaknesses, strengths and all other information and how to use them to reach the wanted goal. Atomic Vision is very limited and focused form of this ability. User with this ability is able to turn even the most un-ordered situations into well organized and properly structured systems. An example would be a riot involving thousands of people: user would cause the riot to stop or organize it into more effective form. Other simple trick would be throwing a deck of cards to air and have them fall into perfect, un-shuffled stack. Balance Manipulation: Immunity to Ability/Power Replication, Damage Deflection: |-|2nd Form= Life and Death Manipulation: Informational Death: |-|3rd Form= Balance Manipulation: Advanced: Order Manipulation: Advanced: |-|4th Form= Nigh-Omnipotence: Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|TABAF= Offensive – Balance Disruption: Defensive – Support – Inner World: |-|1st and 2nd Form= Offensive – Balance Disruption: Defensive – Support – |-|3rd Form= Offensive – Defensive – Support – |-|4th Form= Offensive – Defensive – Support – Forms 3 D M-Body: 3 D M-Body: Limits Surpassed: Watcher Form: True Form: Notable Attacks and Techniques Trivia The Primordial Embodiments never took an interest in the lower levels until The Avatar crashed down into Vernichtung’s realm and which peaked the interest of the Primordial Embodiments. They made lesser bodies of themselves before venturing into the lower realms in searched of the one who entered Vernichtung’s realm undetected. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: 'Key-' 'Note-' Do not add any categories to this.